Zauberstäbe: Freigegeben ab 11 Jahren
by etuaip
Summary: Eine Szene zwischen James, Lily und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Harry, der im Kleinkindalter ist.


Titel: Zauberstäbe: Freigegeben ab 11 Jahren  
Autor: etuaip  
Altersbeschränkung: ohne Altersbeschränkung ( ab 0 Jahre)

Wörter: 1.041  
Kapitel: 1/1  
Genre: Fantasie

Hauptcharakter: Lily, James und Harry Potter  
Pairings: Lily & James  
Inhaltsangabe: Eine Szene zwischen James, Lily und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Harry, der im Kleinkindalter ist.  
Anmerkungen: -

**Zauberstäbe: Freigegeben ab 11 Jahren**

Lily lehnte im Türrahmen der Küche und betrachtete ihren Ehemann James, der mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Harry im Wohnzimmer auf einer Decke lag und spielte.

Harry sah neben dem 1,85m großen, breitschultrigen, muskulösen und attraktiven James winzig aus.

Er war aber das kleine Abbild von James. Die gleichen rabenschwarzen, immer unordentlichen Haare, der süße Blick, mit dem die beiden sie immer überzeugt bekamen und die feinen Gesichtszüge. Lange Wimpern umrahmten seine Augen. Sein einziges Merkmal, dass er von ihr besaß: ihre erstaunlich wachen smaragdgrünen Augen, die James so sehr liebte.

„Eines Tages wird er genauso ein Frauenliebling sein, wie du."

James, der bis dato Harry beim krabbeln und brabbeln zugesehen und –gehört hatte, schrak auf. „Huch. Wie lange stehst du denn schon da?"

„Lange genug um zu merken, dass da einer ganz unaufmerksam war."

Lily trat zu den beiden, beugte sich zu ihnen runter und gab Harry einen Kuss auf seinen wuscheligen Kopf. Dieser strahlte zu ihr hoch, patschte fröhlich mit seinen Händchen auf den Boden und brabbelte etwas von wegen „Madapa", gluckste und robbte weiter.

„Hey und was ist mit mir?" Gespielt schmollend sah James sie an.

„Was?"

Doch James war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass es nun Zeit für Taten war und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Dann setzte er sich auf und sie auf seinen Schoß. Bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte hatte er sie schon in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

Der kleine Harry hatte sich unterdessen von seinen Eltern weggerobbt bis er an der Coach angelangt war. Darauf lag nämlich etwas für ihn sehr interessantes.

Ein langer Holzstab, der zwar auf den ersten Blick ganz normal aussah, aber auch wie ein tolles Spielzeug. Schon oft hatte Harry seinen Daddy beobachtet wie er nur diesen Stab schwang und plötzlich ganz tolle Dinge geschahen. Das wollte er auch. Also richtete er sich etwas auf und ließ sich dann auf den Hosenboden plumpsen. So, nun saß er schon mal. Da dürfte es doch nicht schwer sein, sich an dem kleineren Hocker neben der Coach hochzuziehen und dann auf die Coach zu klettern um das begehrte Objekt endlich in den Händen zu halten, oder?

Also verfolgte der kleine Abenteurer seinen Plan und saß kurz darauf neben dem heiß begehrten Objekt auf dem Sofa. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Eltern, beide waren noch in ihren Kuss vertieft.

Gut, dachte Harry. Schon mehrfach hatte er versucht einen der Stäbe in die Hand zu bekommen, doch seine Mummy wachte mit Argusaugen darüber, dass er sich nicht wehtat. Das hatte er schließlich gar nicht vor, er wollte nur das Geheimnis dieses langen Dings erkunden, das musste seine Mum doch verstehen. Und selbst wenn, lange wütend war sie eh nie auf ihn. Er musste ihr einfach nur eins seiner Lächeln schicken und Mamamam sagen und schon strahlte sie ihn wieder an und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Harry nahm als den Stab in die rechte Hand und musste feststellen, dass es nicht leicht war ihn festzuhalten, da er größer als seine Hand war. Er nahm also seine zweite Hand zu Hilfe und begann ihn zu schwenken.

Funken sprühten aus dem Stab und Harry bekam einen ordentlichen Schreck. Sofort ließ er den Stab fallen und fing an zu wimmern und heulen.

Lily und James schraken aus ihrem Kuss auf und waren sofort bei seiner Seite. Ein paar beruhigende Worte später war alles wieder gut und Harry bekam als Trost auf den Schrecken ein Stück Schokolade, dass er sofort in den Mund steckte und zufrieden zu lutschen begann.

„Oh, wenn ich das Padfoot erzähle, der wird begeistert sein. Wir müssen uns wirklich darum kümmern, dass bald eine neue Generation Marauder Hogwarts unsicher macht. Die arme McGonagall weiß doch gar nicht was sie ohne uns machen soll! Sie langweilt sich sicher zu Tode. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr schreiben und berichten, dass das in ein paar Jahren ein Ende hat. So hat sie die Hoffnung und übersteht die leeren Jahre ohne Streiche besser. Hmm…"

Kopfschüttelnd sah Lily von James zu Harry. Sie seufzte. „James, Harry ist gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Euer Erbe als Marauder kann er immer noch angehen. Außerdem wird er ein Spitzenschüler und Schulsprecher. Du solltest ihn nicht in so jungen Jahren schon dazu bringen Streiche zu spielen. Und nur weil er wenn wir mal kurz nicht darauf achten, sich deinen Zauberstab schnappt, heißt das nicht, dass er ein Marauder wird. Er ist schließlich ja auch mein Sohn."

„Ja und er ist toll. Aber mein Schatz, er wird zwar super Noten haben, doch er wird auch seinen Spaß haben und das hat dir immer ein wenig gefehlt!"

Lily lachte. „Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber wenn ich anmerken darf, ich hab die Sache mit dem Spaß im siebten Jahr schließlich rasant nachgeholt. So viel haben wir gelacht und all die Bälle, Feste, Hogsmeadebesuche und so. Das war schon ein tolles Jahr. Es war zum verzweifeln, wolltet ihr eigentlich euere Streicheanzahl der vorherigen sechs Jahre übertreffen? So viele wie ihr gespielt habt … manche waren wirklich beeindruckend…"

„Und das von einer ehemaligen Schulsprecherin und Spitzenschülerin. Solltest du nicht eigentlich auf der Seite der Lehrer stehen und das alles für unnötig halten???" James grinste seine Frau an und zupfte ihr spielerisch an den Haaren.

Lily kuschelte sich näher an den mit Harry im Schoß auf dem Sofa sitzenden James und lächelte. „Zufälligerweise hatte ich zu der Zeit einen Freund, der mich dazu gebracht hat, das alles mit Humor zu sehen. Da hattet ihr echt Glück", schmunzelte Lily. „Sonst hätte ich euch mehr Strafpredigten gehalten. Außerdem, du warst doch ebenfalls immer Klassenbester und du warst mit mir zusammen Schulsprecher. Also hast du keinen Grund dich zu beklagen."

„Dieser Freund von dem du sprichst… er ist doch echt toll, nicht wahr? Und so attraktiv und klug."

„Du, Spinner, du. Du willst doch nur, dass ich dir sage, dass diese Streiche genial waren und du ein Schatz bist. Und nun stell dich nicht so arrogant an, was soll denn Harry von seinem Dad denken?"

Glucksend sagte James, „Der denkt im Moment gar nichts darüber, der ist nämlich friedlich eingeschlafen und hat das ganze gar nicht gehört."

In dem Moment war ganz klar, wie sehr Lily und James Potter ihren Sohn Harry doch liebten, als sie ihn beide mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrachteten.

**Ende**

2


End file.
